Between Love and Longing
by elvenarcher516
Summary: When Kagome is taken to the castle of the Western Lord, she falls in lovebut since when has love been so difficult? Isn't there ONE happy ending?Rated M for later chapters. R
1. Prefacce

Here is my new story. It will be an interesting blend. I realize that the character pairing is KagomexSesshomaru, but I am adding another pairing that does not belong to Inuyasha. His name is Rimida. I hope you all fall as madly in love with him as I did. :)

Summary: When Kagome is taken to the Western Lord's castle, she finds true love, but what happens when true love is two?

Disclaimer: None of the Inuyasha chars are mine, and neither is Rimida. He belongs to Aura. I disclaim all of the characters that are not mine and any songs I may end up using. No complaints if I do not disclaim farther, this is my STORY DISCLAIMER! It applies to EVERY CHAPTER.

Now, on with the story!!!

XxXxXxXxXx

Swirling, snowy eyes that constantly looked like a raging blizzard stared ahead blankly. The figure's platinum hair shone brilliantly in the rising sun and was picked up in the light wind.

He looked down to the girl in his arms and smiled to himself. He never would have believed through all of this that he would have a chance with her.

She moved a little in his caring embrace and rolled onto her other side. She mumbled something unintelligible and his grin widened.

This was a wonderful feeling, holding her like this, but he was apprehensive. There was, indeed, much to be apprehensive about.

He did not know what the beautiful woman's reaction would be when she woke up in his arms.

She may not expect this from him. She had trusted him with her life many times over, and although he wished to maintiain that relationship with her, despite all his years of training, he could not force himself to let go of her.

His arms, the extensions of his torso, seemed foreign to him as he held the girl close to him. They would not listen to him.

Even his contented mind seemed to betray him as he simply pulled her closer and inhaled her rosy scent.

The jacked he had placed on top of her last night slid off of her delicate shoulder revealing the creamy skin beneath.

A breathy sigh escaped his perfectly formed lips as he saw the gleaming skin. He ran a shaky hand down her neck, over her shoulder and down her arm to grasp the fabric and slowly pull it back over her tanned skin.

She shivered slightly at the touch of his skin against hers and then sighed contentedly and burrowed deeper into his finely muscled chest.

The wind picked up her hair and danced with the single strands as the raven black strands contrasted with the golden morning sun.

He got a slight chill, which was something that rarely happened, as he thought of what his lord would do at the prospect of their…well, he wasn't quite sure of what to call their relationship quite yet.

That was strictly up to her.

The warm girl in his arms stirred and his heart dropped. What would she do when she awoke to find herself in his arms?

He almost let her go, but couldn't bare the thought of what letting go might mean.

It would mean giving up, letting her go forever. He would play it off as a dream she had and would explain away her obvious nudity with some roundabout answer that would satisfy her busy brain.

But, no. He was not willing to let go of her. He would take her fury, pain, or whatever else she decided that he wouldn't even dare to imagine.

He was willing to fight for her, if she desired him. He knew he could stand up to his lord, for it was simply out of gratitude that he served the lord in the first place.

He could take Sesshomaru, he knew, but would she take him?

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: That is a hint at what is to come. I still don't know how it's going to happen, or who she will end up choosing in the end…I am going to need my reviewers to tell me what they think. It will be a love triangle—Kagome WILL, as I promised, fall for Sesshomaru, but now Rimida is in the equation.

As we go along, I will be asking who the reviewers would like to see Kagome end up with. There is one of two things that will come out of that:

You will chose and I will like your decision and write it that way

You will chose and I'll do it the other way just to put a plot twist into it.

You shall find out. Hope you enjoyed it.

Until next time

Elvenarcher516


	2. Gettigng started

Here's chapter 2. I'm trying to get a few up tonight so that you all don't hate me for probably not updating for a while…I'm super busy with Junior year and it's a bit too crazy to update too much…

Tell me what you think

Disclaimer and summary are the same as in chapter 1.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome yawned quietly, eliciting an aggravated grumble from Inuyasha. They had been traveling all day and she was exhausted, but didn't want to make him more irate by objecting to the continuous travel.

The others were obviously thinking the same thing. She had Shippou in the basket of her bike and her backpack on the back, wheeling it along at a steady pace.

The hinges squeaked as the tires hit a small rock and Kagome stumbled forward before regaining her balance. She continued to walk, too tired to worry whether she was tripping or if everyone was staring at her oddly.

It had been like that for a few days now. She was extremely tired an everyone seemed to stair at her. She couldn't guess what in the world was going on, and was, frankly, too tired to care.

She stumbled once more, this time falling to the ground and hitting her head on the tiny pebbles that had been under their feet. Her last thought before the world faded away was whether or not Shippou was okay.

XxXxXxXxXx

Shippou toppled to the ground, letting out a frightened yelp as the bike was about to crash on top of him.

Inuyasha grabbed the bike to steady it and stared at Kagome dumbfounded as the others tried to wake her.

He was almost about to yell at her for resting when they should be moving until the sound of the other's worried voices penetrated his thick skull.

"She's not seriously injured, but she's probably dehydrated and hungry. She hasn't really had enough time to eat recently. We have been moving too much. Oh, well. Time to make camp I guess."

Miroku picked her up, surprisingly avoiding her bottom. He carried her into the woods, off of the visible path and placed her on a more comfortable looking tree so that he could assist Sango with her sleeping bag.

Sango pulled off her shoes and set them beside her sleeping bag, sliding the teen inside. Inuyasha watched the entire display without a sound. He was irritated that they had to stop, but wouldn't complain if it concerned her health.

He sat down near the fire Shippou was busy building and watched the motion around him until everyone was comfortably situated around the crackling fire.

After about thirty minutes, Kagome stirred slightly. She had a little sleep and her body was able to function a small amount. She moaned as she stretched slightly.

It was dark overhead and the fire was burning, tossing the sweet scent of pine in her direction. She sat up slowly, her head spinning, and reached into her bag to get the Ramen.

She asked Shippou to go to the river and draw water, and soon the group had dinner boiling in the pot.

XxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha watched Kagome restlessly. There was something more than fatigue wrong with her. She had been having strange dreams for weeks and they were keeping her up at night, and she wasn't eating a lot at meal times.

That was why she had fainted, obviously, but there was more to it. The nightmares were what really worried him. She would wake up panting and sweating when the moon was highest and cry for hours before falling asleep again.

He wondered what it was that bothered her so much? He was always there to protect her, so there shouldn't be anything she should be afraid of.

Inuyasha watched her eat silently as the others chatted away. She was staring at the ground dejectedly, barely touching the food her body would need to move the next day.

He started mumbling about how she should take better damn care of herself and was immediately sent about five disapproving scowls. Two of those came from Kagome herself.

He could tell there was something inside of her that was changing. And, as proud and dumb as he was on the outside, he could tell it had something to do with him.

Maybe she was getting tired of waiting around for him to chose? But how could he chose? He owed his entire existence to Kikyou just as he had promised. At the same time, he loved Kagome.

Between love and longing in the deepest cense. Kagome had loved him once, he was sure of that. But he wasn't so sure she still did.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome woke up sweating again. She had the same horrible dream every night. She would follow Sesshomaru back to his castle where she would promptly get lost in his halls and a demon would attack.

Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. She would scream, but no one would get there. Just as the demon was about to finish her off, a streak of silver and black flew in front of her and she looked up at a faceless demon.

All she could remember was swirling snow and then she was dropped and woke up screaming.

She stared up at the night sky realizing that this demon who had saved her had comforted her. Although, she realized, she cried because Sesshomaru had not been there to save her.

It hadn't been like that at first. No, she had cried for Inuyasha to save her. She had cried for someone that would never really love her and would never admit her existence over someone else's.

She rolled onto her side to stair at him, with his silver hair blowing in the wind and red Haori flying in the light breeze that blew through the warm night.

He noticed her awake and awarded her with a soothing smile. She returned the smile, not thinking of him, but instead, someone else. Someone who, indeed resembled him, but was definitely NOT Inuyasha.

She rolled back over, cuddling Shippou to her side and thought of Sesshomaru. She thought of his regal features and his cool attitude. She wondered how she could be feeling now for his brother what she had once felt for Inuyasha himself.

It hadn't seemed right to her at first. She had felt like she was betraying Inuyasha to dream of his brother, but then she remembered his betrayal with Kikyou.

After almost three months of the same dream, she no longer felt so badly about her new addiction.

XxXxXxXxXx

His eyes stared out into the stars. He could smell her scent and almost walked the other direction out of disgust. Her scent was mixed, as usual, with his sordid half brother's.

He did not **like** her so much, he just had a certain fascination with her. She was strong. She was not afraid to die for someone else. It interested him. He wanted to look farther into her existence.

Every night he would watch her toss and turn from a tree far from his brother's tree, and every night she would softly call his name. At first he had wanted to kill her for even daring to utter his name.

It had taken him every ounce of strength not to jump into the campsite and kill her. He had somehow managed, though, and she saw the next dawn.

After about three weeks of the ritual, he was confused as to why he continued returning to watch her sleep and go through her deep dreaming.

He finally found that he was intrigued as to the reason she continued, night after night, to call out for him. Didn't she have his filthy brother to look after her?

After about two months, he stayed to watch over her, even on the nights she didn't seem to have the nightmare. He didn't want to leave.

He would wait for her. He would have a chance to question her about her odd dreaming. He would try, in all fairness, to change the idea in her head that he was a monster.

Few demons in his lifetime had ever piqued his interest, let alone humans, and he had the only other one. This time, he would give making her an ally an effort.

He would begin at dawn the next day.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Ugh, I feel like this is going so slow! I want to get to the good part, but I need to draw it out for interest and all that jazz.

I don't know what to do. I'll definitely have another chapter up by the end of tonight, at least three pages guaranteed….so please R&R, it would be greatly appreciated

Well, on to the next chapter. Hopefully something interesting comes of it! (It will be a songfic, YAY!)

Aura: I'm glad you seem interested. He won't be in the fic for another little while, but he will be here, I promise.

DarkendxXxAngel: Thanks for your support! I look forward to your ideas.


	3. A New Way of Life

Here's the next chapter, as promised.

Disclaimer and summary are the same as in chapter one.

XxXxXxXxXx

The light filtered in, a heavenly glow through the thick trees. A small smile spread across her face, as she was so accustomed to forcing.

She got up before everyone today, even Inuyasha was softly snoring in the tree nearby. She knew he meant well, but he would just have to get over himself.

She no longer loved him, and it no longer hurt her to think about him with Kikyou. They truly belonged together. It had been fate years before, and the pull of fate was as strong now as ever.

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
There's all these cracks  
Crack of sunlight  
Crack in the mirror on your lips  
It's the moment of a sunset Friday  
When our conversations twist

Inuyasha stirred at her light footfalls and tried not to disturb her. He watched her work, she left with an empty pot and returned with water sloshing out of the top.

She started a fire, working as quietly as she could, and placed the pot to boil on top of the now crackling fire.

She smiled as she worked and hummed a foreign tune to herself as she worked. He liked the way she swayed slightly.

His mind drifted off to her soft, calming tune and he felt drowsy. He lost track of the world and fell into a light slumber.

It's the fifth day of ice on a new tattoo  
But the ice should be on our heads  
We only spun the wheel to catch ourselves  
So we weren't left for death

He watched as she woke up and got everything ready for the morning. He smiled lightly and surprised even himself. His keen hearing picked up her light footfalls and he trailed silently behind her as she fetched water.

He liked the idea of being her protector. He liked the idea of this strong woman knowing he was stronger, and there to protect her.

The thought had plagued him for some time now, and he was quite sure that he wanted to be closer to her than simply watching her.

However proud he was, however much he hated humans, however much he hated his brother, he was not so proud as to decline whatever his nature was telling him was correct.

If his inner beast wanted her, there was no more sense arguing with it than arguing with a tree to un-root itself and move out of your way.

After the first few months of arguing with his beast and denying his interest in her, he found it was a pathetic attempt to stifle what his true inner self was saying.

He watched the entire group eat their breakfast in silence, and watched her usual ritual of ignoring her food.

He waited until the camp was cleaned up before he released his aura. He could hear Inuyasha growl from almost a kilometer away.

He smirked to himself, pleased with the fact that the evil smirk more fit his character than the light grin the night before had, and stalked silently into the lions den.

And I was never looking for approval from anyone but you  
And though this journey is over I'll go back if you ask me to

Kagome's eyes widened as she heard Inuyasha growling. He had said his brother had suddenly appeared nearby, no warning, nothing. Just appeared out of thin air.

Kagome blinked a few times in confusion before blushing at the fact that the object of her dreams was only a few yards away from her.

She looked at the sky and it seemed to be around ten thirty. She had just been getting ready for the day when this little event had occurred, interrupting her morning routine.

She was glad for it, though. The dreary daily life she had previously been following had become a boring habit.

There had been no jewel shards for months, and it was hard to believe there was anything left to collect.

As she thought this, her face turned a darker shade of red. He glided into the clearing they were all standing in. He was looking particularly innocent this morning, his hand at his side instead of at his hilt.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was looking particularly ferocious. Maybe that was a part of what drew her to him; his baffling good looks and mild attitude?

She sighed a little, in her own daydream. Sesshomaru simply stopped, glanced their way, tilted his head and stood there.

I'm not dead just floating  
Right between the ink of your tattoo  
In the belly of the beast we turned into

Inuyasha was prepared for battle as ever. The Tetsusaiga was ready and had transformed nicely for him. He would not let anything happen to these humans.

He could feel everyone else in the group tense except for Kagome. He stole a glance over at her and saw her eyes looking at the ground and a lovely pink tint covering her pale face.

He shuddered faintly, not wanting to let his brain register that she was so beautiful in such an edgy situation.

He felt himself back up a step as his brother simply inclined his head in Kagome's general direction.

She returned the greeting with a deep bow. Far too deep for Inuyasha's liking.

"**You BASTARD! What did you do to Kagome?!" **He demanded harshly. He could feel her tense now, and was afraid she would 'sit' him if he didn't calm down.

His blood was boiling, though. Why had Kagome showed him so much respect? Why was she always so polite to others and never to him?

I'm not scared just changing  
Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile  
You're my crack of sunlight

Sesshomaru could feel the laughter bubbling in his chest, but he refused to let it show. The situation was simply priceless.

His brother was furious that the girl had showed respect, but did not want to anger her. How she kept him under wraps was amazing.

Sesshomaru almost admired her spirit and ability to control his stupid half brother.

He could sense the attack before it even struck. He moved a centimeter out of the way, barely missing the blade. It made his brother feel better to think he was slow.

He had never really decided to go up against his brother before, he didn't want to hurt the pup's feelings.

Now was not the time for battle, though. Now was the time to focus on what was important in his life. He was to focus on his goal of obtaining the girl.

He reached his hand into his haori, eliciting shocked noises from his audience and pulled out a single, unpurified jewel shard.

He tossed it to her, gaining more gasps as she caught it. The moment it touched her fingers, it glowed bright pink and the aura emitted from it became pure once again.

He nodded once more to her before turning to leave. Before he could get half way out of the clearing, he heard her fall to the ground and turned, catching her just before her head hit.

You can do the math a thousand ways but you can't erase the facts  
That others come and others go but you always come back  
I'm a winter flower underground always thirsty for summer rain  
And just like the change of seasons  
I know you'll be back again

Inuyasha gawked at him as he lifted her up.

"Has she been this way for long, brother?" his monotone did little to help his brother's mood, but he would not change that for the child.

Inuyasha nodded dumbly, an answer Sesshomaru already knew, but now he was an actor, playing out a roll assigned to him by the fates to get this girl closer to him.

"Why is she not well?" he questioned again, his voice uncaring and distant as he could muster.

A shiver ran down Inuyasha's spine at the coolness in his brother's words.

"About a month or two, I guess…" Inuyasha trailed off, too shocked that his brother hadn't killed all of them yet to register much else.

Sesshomaru picked her up and cradled her lightly in his arm, creating a cloud underneath his feet and rising slightly off the ground.

Inuyasha readied Tetsusaiga but was stopped at his brother's words.

"I will not harm her, Inuyasha. I will simply heal her and make sure she is well. In return she shall care for Rin for a single year. After her year is up, I shall give her the choice of where she shall go."

I'm not dead just floating  
Underneath the ink of my tattoo  
I've tried to hide my scars from you  
I'm not scared just changing   
Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile  
You're my crack of sunlight oh

By now everyone's mouth hung open and no one dared to move until Sesshomaru rose, once again, in his cloud. This time his retreat was much more swift than the last one had.

He grinned at the people he had left behind on the ground. He just loved toying with Inuyasha, and Rin was the perfect way to get what he wanted. Why not combine the two.

I'm not dead just yet  
I'm not dead I'm just floating  
Doesn't matter where I'm going  
I'll find you  
I'm not scared at all   
Underneath the cuts and bruises  
Finally gained what no one loses  
I'll find you  
I will find you

Upon reaching the gates of his grand castle, he let his cloud fly lower. He hopped off about thirty feet from the ground and landed silently, sending a flurry of fallen leaves every which way.

He had won. Now all he needed to do was win her over and he would be contented.

I'm not dead just floating  
I'm not scared just changing  
You're my crack of sunlight yeah

Chaotic, snowy eyes stared out of one of the windows and watched as his lord descended into the area right outside of the castle. He watched as the doors were opened by the guards.

His eyes widened slightly as he saw another figure accompanying the lord, her hair was draped over his shoulders and her lithe form was curled up into a small ball.

He could only guess that his lord had brought home a sacrifice from a nearby village or a new servant.

He left the window and went to help his lord. The man disappeared with a distinctive 'whoosh' noise, and the empty room was, once again, silent.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: well, I believe this chapter is pretty good. I guess I got a little excited at starting her new life that I jumped ahead a little and introduced too many characters at once…

If I get a few people saying this is true, I would be more than happy to go back and re-write this chapter to make it A) longer or, B) change around the way it went.

Well, R&R please!

DarkendxXxAngel: Thanks again for reviewing! You are so loyal! Much love 3

Aura: I'm working on the description, I promise! I still have yet to make sure that all of the characters fit the way I want them to, and to fit them to their assumed positions. We still haven't truly met them yet…and I can try to add more to the story if you'd like. Let me know

inuyasha1818: I'm glad you like the idea:3 it shall be an interesting journey for everyone then!


	4. Body Guard

Well, here's chapter 4… it was supposed to be up on Christmas, but my computer crashed….

Here it goes…

XxXxXxXxXx

Last time:

Chaotic, snowy eyes stared out of one of the windows and watched as his lord descended into the area right outside of the castle. He watched as the doors were opened by the guards.

His eyes widened slightly as he saw another figure accompanying the lord, her hair was draped over his shoulders and her lithe form was curled up into a small ball.

He could only guess that his lord had brought home a sacrifice from a nearby village or a new servant.

He left the window and went to help his lord. The man disappeared with a distinctive 'whoosh' noise, and the empty room was, once again, silent.

XxXxXxXxXx

Tired, glassy chocolate eyes opened to the bright day that was intruding into her room. She squinted angrily at the dusty rays of light and rolled over slightly, letting her eyes fall closed once more.

Her fingers reached above her head, expecting to hit the cool wall above her, but instead she was rewarded with a large expanse of warm, fluffy pillows.

Her eyes flew open at that moment, and she sat up with a startled squeak. She looked around quickly, taking in her surroundings. She noticed a large, carved wooden dresser across the wide room from her.

The futon was three times as large as the bed she had at home, and much more comfortable. The window was as wide as the ones in her house, and the fine paper doors that opened to the outside were as wide as her lavishly decorated room.

The bed sheets were royal blue slip with a large white duvet on top. The silvery-white futons were double layered underneath her, and the floor was made of perfectly polished dark wood.

The walls were a clean white color and the only outstanding feature in the rom was the silver crescent moon on the fall wall just above a large, full-length mirror.

A door was in the fir right corner of the room, and another was positioned in the far left. Kagome stood up carefully, feeling her exhaustion take over her, and walked to the door near the window. On it were wonderful garden designs.

She walked to the next door and inspected the art on this one as well. It was the far left door and it had pictures of a large dog with a moon on it's forehead. The last door had pictures of an onsen.

She returned to the first door she inspected and slid it open noiselessly. The sight she first encountered took her breath away. A perfectly sculpted Japanese garden spanned far infront of her until the wall of bamboo cut off her line of vision.

She looked down at herself for the first time and blushed. The school uniform that she usually wore was no longer on her body. Instead she wore a long, light green yukata with colorful maple leaves on it.

She glanced around the room once more, and slid the door shut with a slight thunk. She moved to the door farthest to the right with the onsen designs and was not surprised by the fact that there was, indeed, an onsen behind it, but by the beauty of the black stones and the mirky water.

She slid the door shut, her hands quivering. She was positive this was not for her. She was simply lucky to be looking at a place like this.

She tip-toed over to the final door, not knowing what to expect behind it. She let the slightly squeaking door slide open and found herself face to face with a dark hallway.

She stepped cautiously into the hallway and began walking down the corridor.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sesshomaru was having trouble concentrating. Ever since the day before when he had brought her, the girl had been sleeping and was not responsive to any efforts to wake her.

When food was brought, it had simply gone cold. The maids were beginning to worry because humans were notorious for their constant need of food and water.

He had promised his brother he would make her healthy again, but it wasn't going well thus far. He never went back on a promise, and if he had to, he would be willing to wake her forcefully.

His mind track stopped suddenly as he heard a soft padding of feet. It wouldn't be the maids because they were very careful to make no noise when in his presence. It couldn't be Rin because she was always very noisy.

He slipped out of his seat by the table and opened his screen slightly, peeking his head out to glance around. When he saw her disheveled state, he called out to her immediately flustered.

"Girl, what are you doing wandering around my home without a guide or guard?" he inquired rather bluntly.

She swivleded around to face him and placed her hands on guard. It took all of his might not to chortle at this display. As she swayed slightly on her feet, her hands dropped and a slight recognition lit in her eyes.

She blushed slightly at the fact that there was no armor on him and no swords to take away from his dazzling beauty. She shook her head violently to clear herself of these thoughts and stumbled forward into his embrace.

He lifted her up easily and she looked confusedly into his eyes, noticing a hint of humor dancing in their smoldering depths.

He stepped farther out of the room and began to walk back in the direction that she had just come from and called out something softly.

A woman appeared suddenly next to them and Kagome shrieked in surprise. The woman was beautiful. More beautiful than any woman she had seen before. Her shoulders were set back in a dignified manner and her hair was in a tight bun, Her inteligant, swirling violet eyes stared into the distance and Kagome could not keep herself from staring into their depths.

The woman turned, a kind smile on her fine-featured ace. Porcelain skin brought out all of her perfect features into an almost glowing light, and Kagome found herself jealous at this woman's perfection.

"If you continue to stair into my eyes, you are responsible for the outcome." She stated in a light, springy voice.

Kagome felt a little uncomfortable by her presence, but was not going to complain.

XxXxXxXxXx

Back in the room she had woken up in, Kagome was surprised to find the door already open ajar. Another figure stood inside waiting for them.

Kagome could see a western style tux and a head of snowy-white hair before the lord turned sharply and felt the floor coming up faster than she would have liked it to.

She found herself sprawled on the floor and the woman with interesting violet eyes assisting her into the room with the onsen on it.

She could hear two voices speaking in hushed tones in the other room while she rinsed off and stepped into the hot onsen.

The black rocks on the floor glinted in the dimly lit room and she sighed as the cloudy water made contact with her skin.

She settled down in the water and let it rise up to her chin. She sat and listened to the quiet whispers outside of her room, and let the water soak her body.

By the time she walked out of the room with a beautiful red kimono on, only the person in the western tux remained in her room, holding a plate full of fresh fruit.

She blushed slightly as her stomach rumbled in an echo of her hunger. He set the food down on the large table in the space her futon used to occupy.

The man remained standing and told her in a deep voice the food was for her. She lunged at it and ate as much as her stomach could handle.

Only after she was completely satisfied with the food, did she look up to examine the man who hadn't moved once while she was eating.

He had a slim face with skin that was warm and vibrant. The powdery snow colored hair on his head was spiked on it's own accord like something you'd see in a manga.

She saw wild blizzard-like eyes swirling underneath long, black eyelashes. The silver eyebrows arched at a perfect angle and his slim body looked elegant underneath the layers of cloth he adorned.

The swirling eyes moved slightly and she could see them assess her as well. She blushed under his scrutiny before she stood clumsily to face him and bowed deeply.

When she picked her head up, she saw him rise out of an equally deep bow and she opened her mouth to introduce herself, but was cut off by his deep, rumbling voice.

"I am Rimida. I am to guard you while you are under the protection of Lord Sesshomaru. I will always be only a call away, so if I am ever out of your sight and you have use of me, just call my name and I will appear before you as I am now.

"I will be helping with your training, for you seem to harbor deeper powers than is obvious, and I will help you to awaken those. Please do not hesitate to ask anything of me, Lady Kagome. I will do what I can to help."

Kagome's mouth opened and closed like a fish struggling for air and she let her eyes stay glued on his form. She could not think of anything more to say, but bowed.

"Thank you, Rimida. And please, just call me Kagome."

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well, the fourth chapter was fun. Lol

Here's your introduction to the Rimida I will be using…for I'm sure that it won't be the same Rimida that is in Aura's FF…

XD he's too cool….

Aura: Thanks soooooo much for letting me use your character!!! And thanks for your support! X3 he's just too cool. Lol

Inuyasha1818: I will!! X3

Knifethrower: I'm soooo glad! Here's the update!

TheBluePheonix6: I'm so glad you liked them! I hope you enjoy this one as much!

Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep reviewing! (I'll try to update more often too)


End file.
